Li Qiye/Items/Materials
Currently Owned 'One Hundred Immortal Crystals' * Li Qiye forced the Crystalfowl Immortal Mine to give him 100 precious in an extremely ancient chest. * He used 30 to lay a trap for the Samsara Wild Ancestor. 'Jilin Clan's High Heaven War Scroll' * An item from the upper sphere belonging to the Jilin Clan and given to Li Qiye. * It resembled a pebble with faint markings on the surface, even older than time and the heaven and earth. * ~ Spoiler ~ Used as main material to make the Tribulation Sword 'Insane Ancestor's Treasury' * A treasury with wondrous items such as immortal-heart crystals, spring-warmth jades, and small wells with gurgling golden water, treasure metals and manual scrolls. 'Black Soil' * Black Soil containing majestic life force and fertility, and presumably originating from outside of the Three Immortals World. * Li Qiye took it from the being imprisoned in the Great Desolate Heavenly Prison. * He used it as nourishment for the Three Immortals Tree, which used to grow on the soil before its uprooting. Held by His Maids 'Metal Corpses ' * Li Qiye brought many from the Machine World in hope that they will come in handy in the future. Roaring Conch * Li Qiye obtained the ship after Ling Fengyun agreed to surrender to save the disciples of the sect. Previously Owned 'Worldly Prime Liquid' * Li Qiye found it in the World Temple on the World Tree. * It granted Li Qiye a primordial body instead of his previous mortal fate and mortal physique. Myriad Star Water * Li Qiye found an entire pond of the Myriad Star Water in the Ancient Heavenly Corpse Burial Ground. * He used the Immortal Writ to take away some of it and later acquired a bottle from the War God Temple to store the Myriad Star Water. Pristine Worldly Metal * Obtained after riding the Underworld Boat to the end. * It refined itself into the Nine Words True Bow which he later gave to Jian Wushuang. Stone At The Peak * Obtained at the Divine Dragon Mountain in Prime Ominous Grave's Metal Realm. * It auto-refined itself in his Fate Palace and became the World Seal. 'Treasure Inside The Pond' * An immortal stone that looked like a long trunk, emanating an endless immortal light, which at times took the form of a fiery light, an icy shape and a pure wooden shade, which Li Qiye obtained at the center of the old pond in the Diamand Carp's nest in Prime Ominous Grave's Water Realm. * Li Qiye slowly carved along the runes on the stone, revealing after many layers six long swords. 'Lie Clan's Fire Source' * A Fire Source created by Dark Crow during the Ancient Ming Era or maybe even earlier. * Li Qiye destroyed it after Lie Jie provoked him several times. Three Stones from the Bi'an Beastworld * Dark Crow released three Stones from the Bi'an Beastworld and they are scattered in the Stone Medicine World. * One Stone escaped, gained life and intelligence and became Alchemy Kingdom's second Immortal Emperor Bi Shi. * A Luminous Mirrorstone escaped and became the defining treasure of the Stony Edge Kingdom. It felt the heaven and earth and obtained life, immediately had flesh and blood and could be considered a supreme being - Ye Qingcheng. He wass killed by a Soul Annihliation of Shi Feng's True Treasure. * The last stone was caught by Dark Crow and he continued to bring it along with him, aiming to turn it into the most peerless being in all of eternity. Later Hundred-Life Alchemy Emperor took care of it and used the entire country’s power as well as the best spirit medicines and energy from the Alchemy Vein to cultivate this divine stone, which finally turned into Ming Yexue. Bluesky Water * Acquired in the Dry Stone Courtyard after a trade with the "Stone Duck". He recieved the Bluesky Water in exchange for the rock left behind by Immortal Emperor Wan Shi. * Used (probably all of it) to water the Timesource Vine’s Seed in order to create a bridge to the "origin", source and meeting point of the three great veins in the Stone Medicine World - the Alchemy Vein, the Beast Vein, and the Stone Vein respectively. 'Heavenhoof Ravine's treasury' * Li Qiye obtained it after the destruction of the sect. * He gave them to Su Yonghuang to make it available for the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. 'Stony Edge Kingdom's treasury' * Li Qiye obtained it after the destruction of the Kingdom. * He gave them to Su Yonghuang to make it available for the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. 'Terra Root' * A boulder that can control the worldly essence from earth veins, wich Li Qiye took from the Tiger Emperor Citadel. * He turned it into an ancestral vein before transplanting it into his Blood Kingdom. 'Ancient Blood from the Blood Pond' * Obtained from the Blood Primal Ground together with the Dao Sword and the Heavenly Dao's Primal Chapter. * Li Qiye used it to form his own Blood Kingdom. 'Treasure Blood from the Immortal Blood Kingdom' * Li Qiye obtained more than half of Immortal Blood Kingdom's treasure blood during the fight against the Blood-Devil Tribe. * The Immortal Blood Kingdom is a vast country, endless like a sea of blood with countless citizens living within and deities above these citizens. Even greater than them were three majestic figures that controlled this kingdom of blood. * It was created by the three Immortal Emperors of the Blood-devil Tribe. They used their own longevity blood to refine it. It therefore has mysticisms beyond comprehension and stores an unimaginable power within. * Li Qiye used it to form his own Blood Kingdom. 'Myriad Thoughts Pot's Scraps' * A piece of broken steel, neither black nor gray obtained from the Buddhist Burial Plateau. * Li Qiye melted it with the Black Flames from the Lamp from the Wooden Pavilion, fed it with the vast blood energy refined from the Pool of Blood from the Blood Primal Ground and the Kingdom of Blood of the Blood-devil Tribe. * He polished it using the runes from the Physique Scripture, finally creating the Twelve Gods And Devils. 'Mortal Tears' * The tears of compassion and pity for the common people, that can stimulate someone’s desire for life, obtained in the inner world of the Seacrossing Shuttle. * Li Qiye used it to replenish the life of the Peacock Tree. 'Void Imperfection Water' * A small pillar of water shot out from the mud inside the well in the inner world of the Seacrossing Shuttle and fell straight into Li Qiye’s jade bowl. * Li Qiye gave the bowl to Ye Tu. He obtained a larger amount from Void Imperfection Three Schools' Ancestral Whale. * Li Qiye used it to replenish the life of the Peacock Tree. 'World-weary Flame' * A fire spark which Li Qiye needed to refine the Ancestral Eighteen Transformations borrowed from Yu Zhengfeng. 'Scraps from the Crystalfowl Immortal Mine' * Precious materials of the Immortal Emperor level which Li Qiye got from the Crystalfowl Nest in ’s generation. * Used to create the Eighteen Crystal Cannons for the Yu Clan. 'Cleansing Temporal Crystal Water' * Li Qiye found a puddle of this water in a naturally formed cave in a completely independent realm - the Cleansing Temporal Sphere. * The water is sparkling and translucent to an unimaginable level and is a prime material that can purify everything in the world - darkness, power, curses, and foulness. * According to the records, it needs ten thousand years for the Cleansing Temporal Crystal (rumored to be a type of rock that took form in the deepest location of the main vein upon the creation of the world) to create one bead of liquid. * Li Qiye used the water in the jade bottle on top of the puddle to cleanse the Yellow Silk Cloth. * He used the water in the puddle to water the Yang Vine. 'Dragonflame Uranium' * Red Diamonds used as ammunition for the Eighteen Crystal Cannons. *They are squeezed out essence out of an entire sun. *Li Qiye borrowed them for the fight against Soaring Immortal Sect. 'Pinnacle Lifewater' * Li Qiye obtained a bottle of the Pinnacle Lifewater from the Myriad Star Egg in exchange for Machine World Overlord's "Pocket Watch". * He used some to revive the Myriad Age Tree. * He gave the remainder to Black Dragon King's first body to aid it in making his soul/true fate whole again. 'Black Flames' * Li Qiye used the Lamp from the Wooden Pavilion to absorb and control the flames from the Dark Star from Prime Ominous Grave's Water Realm. * He gave it to Worldguard True God, before Li Qiye's departure to the Tenth World. 'Ancestral Terra's treasury' * Li Qiye obtained it after the destruction of the Terra. * He gave them to Worldguard True God as further resources in the fight against the Ancient Ming. 'Soaring Immortal Sect's treasury' * Li Qiye obtained it after the destruction of the sect. * He gave them to Worldguard True God as further resources in the fight against the Ancient Ming. 'Elusive Heavenly Golden Water' * Li Qiye found it in a cave in the Imperial Border. * The golden water must be stored in the Elusive Heavenly Vase, left behind for Li Qiye by Qian Li; other items wouldn’t be able to contain it. More importantly, without the vase, one wouldn’t be able to truly use the water. * Li Qiye gave the water to Saint in the Tenth World to restore him to his peak state for his final battle with Samsara Wild Ancestor. 'White Armament' * A White Adornment set with 88,888 dao fetuses, which Li Qiye obtained from Mad God's corpse. * It is only second to Holy Emperor's Ultimate White Armament with 99,999 dao fetuses , * He gave it to Yao Ting from Celestial Academy as a parting gift. 'Yin Yang Sea of Blood' * Two blood pearls, one blood pearl seemingly with a circular Golden Sun, slowly ascending, the other akin to a circular Mysterious Moon, floating up and down without break, which Li Qiye first encountered at the start of the Emperors Era. * Millions of years later Li Qiye obtained the Yin Yang Sea of Blood from the Nine Saint Demon Gate's Saint Cavern where it was left by Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon as a payment for Dark Crow's protection of the Gate. * Several months later, when Li Qiye reached the Physique Accumulation level, he refined the Yin Yang Sea of Blood into his Longevity Treasure. * He used all his Blood Energy (vitality) as a vertile soil for the Primordial Tree. 'Blood Kingdom' * An ocean of blood stored in Li Qiye's fate palace. * He referenced the Blood-devil’s Immortal Blood Kingdom to create his own using the ancient blood inside the Blood Pond, the treasure blood from the Kingdom and worldly essence from an ancestral vein, which was originally the Terra Root. * Used to cultivate the Twelve Gods And Devils. * He used all his Blood Energy (vitality) as a vertile soil for the Primordial Tree. 'Xiao Shi's Stone of Memories' * A rock from Immortal, that Li Qiye bought at Arrogance Enterprise's Treasure Pavilion. * It contained Xia Shi's memories, which reinforced Li Qiye's previous knowledge and filled in gaps, especially about Three Immortals. 'Myriad Flame' * An ancient type of flame that contains the essences of fire, capable of changing into any type, and also a rare type of fire seed existing and hiding in all other seeds. * Li Qiye collected it on the Fire-seed star in the Land of the Fire Source in Longevity Valley. * Li Qiye gave it to Longevity Sage.